List of BoxyMechz Arena weapons
This page is a list of the weapons featured in BoxyMechz Arena. There are different tiers of weapons featured in the game. Some can be purchased while others can be unlocked by completing challenges throughout the game. Listings Starting Weapons *'Semi-Auto .45': A .45 caliber semi-automatic handgun based on a famous gun by a legendary firearms designer. Holds 7 rounds per clip. While the rate of fire is rather slow, it has good stopping power and moderate damage for its class. *'Break-Action 1B': A single-barreled break action shotgun that fires 12 gauge shells. The shot pellets lose energy quicker than bullets, thus they travel much shorter. However, it is quite effective at close range. One blast and you can deal high damage! *'Lead Pipe': Just an improvised bludgeoning weapon, to deal some blunt force trauma against opposing BoxyMechz. *'AR-5.56': A 5.56mm assault rifle with a selective fire feature. Has a stronger reach than the Semi-Auto .45, and although the round is rather weak, the full-auto mode makes up for it. Has a 30-round magazine clip. *'SMG-9k': A compact submachine gun with a high rate of fire that uses 9mm Luger rounds. Spray 'em at close range to get the best out of it! Uses a 25-round magazine clip. Tier 1 Weapons *'Pump-12 Stockless': A pump-action shotgun with a short barrel. Has a loading capacity of four 12 gauge shotshells in the tube, and one in the chamber ready to fire. Being pump action means that it doesn't have too high a rate of fire, but the gun's effectiveness at close range makes up for it. While it has a short barrel and a visible lack of a stock, it makes it easier to aim. **Cost: 1,200 BoxyCreds *'Tommy .45': A .45 caliber SMG based on those used by the booze-smuggling gangsters of the Prohibition era. Because of the blow-back operation, the barrel tends to rise in sustained fire, so fire it in short bursts. Uses a 30-round stick magazine. **Cost: 1,200 BoxyCreds *'Magnum-R .357': A six-shot revolver firing potent .357 Magnum rounds. The round itself has more propellant, allowing for higher muzzle velocities for a much stronger punch. Because of the higher recoil, its rate of fire is slow. **Cost: 1,250 BoxyCreds *'SOCOM-45': A military-type semi-auto pistol. Fires the same .45 round, but with lower recoil, allowing for a higher rate of fire, thanks to the compensator ports on its barrel. **Cost: 1,300 BoxyCreds *'Semi-Auto 10mm': A .40 caliber handgun chambered in 10mm Auto, which packs a bit more punch than the .45. The recoil is the same, but there is a benefit that can be seen in the increased damage. **How to Obtain: Defeat a total of 50 opponents using any of the .45 caliber handgun weapons *'BR-7.62': A battle rifle that fires 7.62mm rounds. Similar rate of fire in full-auto mode, but with the added bonus of the 7.62mm's stronger power. The recoil is a bit more, though. **How to Obtain: Defeat a total of 25 opponents using the AR-5.56 *'SMG-9A1': The standard-sized version of the SMG-9 series. It fires 9mm rounds like the others, but compared to the SMG-9k, it has a bit more range and accuracy due to the weapon's larger size. **How to Obtain: Defeat a total of 30 opponents with the SMG-9k Tier 2 Weapons *'Magnum-R Type 454C': A five-shot revolver that uses .454 Casull rounds, stronger than the .357 for more damage. The added recoil would make its rate of fire just as slow, but the higher muzzle velocity, combined with a longer barrel, would also make for a more accurate shot. **How to Obtain: Defeat a total of 45 opponents with the Magnum-R .357 *'Pump-12 w/ Stock': A pump-action shotgun with a higher magazine capacity than the stockless model, along with a buttstock, and the barrel is a tiny bit longer. **Cost: 1,600 BoxyCreds *'SV-45 SMG': A submachine gun with a unique recoil system that lowers recoil and muzzle rise by a significant amount. As a result, it has a much higher rate of fire and better usability. That, and it also uses .45 caliber rounds! **Cost: Get a total of 100 SMG kills More to come! Category:Lists Category:Articles under construction Category:Pages by JustAlex93